FRENTE AL SOL
by trades
Summary: TODO CAMBIA.. CUARTA PARTE. Situada dos años despues de la anterio. Slash, AU y MPREG.


**TITULO**:  _FRENTE AL SOL._

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:** todo muere, todo vive y si tienes suerte, quizás  puedas renacer. SEGUNDA PARTE EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE... Creo que  la voy a terminar llamando así. 

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?. 

**Archivo:** como todo lo mío, preguntar es buena educación. No habrá o no **debería, haber reproducción sin mi consentimiento. **

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com 

**Comentario de autora uno: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig.  

**Comentario de autora dos: **sé que esta parte se va por la parte de la ficción científica y leído varias historias sobre este tipo de situaciones, y es que era un cliché demasiado tentador como para dejarlo ir (GIG), asi que aquí esta. Tampoco centrare todo en esto. Pero era una parte importante. Y no podía dejarla ir, además se explican algunas cosas y se mencionan otras. Ok. Es todo. Lo juro. 

ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA: esta historia se centra en el _slash,_ o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de _amor,_  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  _CLARK Y LEX_. Así que están advertidos.

FRENTE AL SOL

La primera señal, son manos insistentes que se prenden de sus costados, instándolo a levantarse del sofá otomano, para dirigirse al salón de juegos... cada tres minutos. Pero hay voces y una risita y luego. Silencio. Y el sueña, cerca del sol. 

La segunda señal es una cobija sobre su cuerpo. Pero el sueño es tan pesado, que ni siquiera es capaz de moverse, solo acomodarse y gruñir en respuesta a la eterna pregunta:

- ¿Estas bien?.

- Hmm- Clark ríe quedamente y murmura algo acerca de no patrullajes durante la noche. Lex solo asiente inconsciente. Un beso en la frente es su ultimo recuerdo por un indeterminado periodo de tiempo.

Durante esos instantes en medio del sueño y la vigilia. Lex se pregunta cuando exactamente, él pudo desarrollar esa capacidad de relajación casi total. Ojos cerrados, cobijas, sol aun alto en el horizonte y esa aterrorizante sensación de seguridad. Porque desde su niñez, la seguridad siempre fue sinónimo de dolorosa finitud. Recuerdos de voces elevándose en la penumbra, memorias de despertares, luces frías y cortinas siempre abiertas, hábito que ni siquiera su padre y sus burlas pudieron cortar. Y tal vez debería superarse a sí mismo de una vez por todas, como le ha dicho Clark cada vez que... Lex es una de esas personas que van del sueño a la vigilia casi animalistica en menos de lo que él mismo puede discernir. Siempre lo fue. Hasta ahora. 

La tercera señal, es la humedad de un par de labios deslizándose a lo largo de su piel; desabrochando su camisa y besando cada trozo de piel expuesta.

- Vamos a la cama- susurra. 

- No- intento taparse el rostro con la cobija, pero Clark se lo impidió riendo. Completa regresión, pero en estos momentos, no importan. No con él. Y Lex nunca tendrá demasiado de eso. 

- Vas a terminar cocinado aquí afuera.

- Llevo un par de horas aquí, no creo que haya mas posibilidad hoy de la que hubo ayer- Clark siguió riendo. Al contrario de los que muchos piensan, a Lex le gusta el sol, regeneración eterna, perenne. Quemaduras fáciles también.

- ¡Lex!, Llevas mas de siete horas durmiendo. - Lex abrió los ojos para encantarse con un horizonte rojizo. 

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?.

- Porque no has dormido en absoluto durante cinco días. Vamos- lo tiro del brazo.

- No- lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Y. Las razones por las cuales aun deja las cortinas abiertas, las razones por las cuales ahora puede dormir como lo hace... todo se resume en un simple gesto.

- Si- Clark se dejo besar por largos momentos, para luego levantarse con actitud resuelta y ofrecerle la mano.

- Eres molesto- Clark cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

- Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.

- Yo no- recuerdos de semanas de trabajo, revisión de informes de fin de año y un intento de toma de poder en la compañía y la... bueno, _respuesta. _Sonrió. Ilusos. 

- No es mi problema... Ha, Liam dice que no armaron el tren.

- Hmm- Clark cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Lex arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Dónde esta... - Clark sonrió de nuevo.

- Lex, Chloe lo llevo a pasar la noche a su nueva casa, ¿recuerdas?. Le hablaste hace un rato- Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe y los encuentros algo tirantes, aunque cada vez el esfuerzo es menos. Chloe, Chloe, que siempre espera. Bueno, puede ir y tomar asiento y sonreír. Ok, ahora, eso es maduro. Lex hizo una mueca auto despreciativa. Clark no pregunto. 

- No lo hice.- renegó, porque las vagas memorias ofrecidas, son bastante vergonzosas. Las carcajadas de Clark se escucharon a través del quieto Penthouse. 

- _"Hola Chloe, Hmm Chloe, Adiós Chloe". _– Lex suspiro. El cansancio colándose entre sus ojos de nuevo. Un pensamiento lo sobresalto.__

- La seguridad esta... - Oh, buen Dios, suficiente para enviarlo a otro  inapropiado y absolutamente contraproducente ataque de risa. __

- Esta todo arreglado, _mama_. ¿Crees que lo habría enviado sin corroborarlo?. Habrá un equipo cerca del edificio, para no molestar a los vecinos.__

- O Chloe.__

- O Chloe. – termino de desvestirse y Clark se acomodo alrededor de él. Apagando las luces con lentitud- _Duérmete._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

El camino al sueño esta plagado de memorias de cabellos negros con tonos rojizos, carcajadas y risitas tintineantes e inapropiadas en la sala de juntas y los discursos. Lex ama eso. Ni siquiera puede negarlo convincentemente. Primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, primera vez que escuchó su voz, primera vez que alzo las manos para que lo tomara en brazos. Primera vez que cerro los ojos y los latidos de su hijo lo arrullaron hasta la inconsciencia. Seguro. Protegido por un infante. Clark suspira en el pecho de Lex, y siente que el universo tiene razón de ser, solo por el privilegio de ver los ojos verde gris de Liam. 

El camino al sueño esta plagado de memorias de dolor y sudor en lugares de su cuerpo de los cuales ni siquiera había estado enterado, recordándole que sus pesares físicos nunca fueron sobre muerte, sino sobre renacimiento (la voz de Liam en la noche, pidiéndolo un vaso de agua), recordándole sobre la diferencia de la fisiología Kriptoniana, reacomodación de órganos durante el _proceso_, casi sin subir de peso, pero comiendo el triple de lo que _él _solía comer y. Fisiología Kriptoniana, ¿no es eso lo suficientemente obvio, Clark?. Lex aun no deja de reír a su expensa, tanto por la consideración y el respeto. Hay voces a su alrededor, una vaga imagen de Jor El  y luego dolor explotando en cada  poro de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de Lex queman y luego. Llanto. No el suyo y la voz de Lex, tan quebrada como sus pulmones mientras él no puede abrir los ojos del cansancio. 

_Por Dios, Clark..._

El camino al sueño viene enlazado a memorias de cicatrices selladas y la voz de Lex intentando no sonar desesperada mientras vuelve a la conciencia luego de cuatro días de re ajustes fisiológicos, su madre intentando no llorar, posando algo en su pecho mientras los ojos de Lex perforaban cada rincón de su alma, mezcla de asombro, miedo, desesperación y si, ternura, y ese amor  obsesión que los tuvo muertos en vida. Tan grande. Tanto. Escucha pequeños latidos. Rítmicos. Rápidos. Suyos. El camino al sueño esta plagado de la sobrecogedora sensación completa felicidad y miedo. 

_Mira... mira lo que hemos hecho. _

El camino al sueño esta cubierto de los ojos de su hijo sonriendo, y la voz de Lex atravesando sus propios terrores, excediéndolos en el afán de hacer algo bueno, algo que valga, algo que perdure en el tiempo, y los salve a ambos de sus demonios y razones; dándolo vuelta por los aires mientras las risas siguen y las miradas de asombro se dirigen hacia ellos, hacia Lex, hasta que este lo baja,  observando cada uno de sus pasos. Siempre estén cubiertos. Siempre. El camino al sueño solo existe por él. El camino al sueño solo existe por ellos. 

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Lo primero que escucha es el silencio. Eso lo pone en alerta de inmediato, hasta que recuerda que la razón se encuentra en la casa de Chloe, bajo la influencia, de una sin duda, casi ilegal infusión de azúcar. Clark debe haberla advertido, pero Chloe es la misma reportera que ha caído desde dos edificios de mas de veinte pisos, así que Lex esta casi seguro de que la próxima vez que vea a Chloe, esta prácticamente  les arrojara a Liam en sus brazos y dormirá dos días seguidos. Tal vez tres. La risa de Liam en su memoria. Sonríe de inmediato en repuesta y luego mueve la cabeza en auto burla. 

Lo segundo que escucha, es el sonido de un pato de hule siendo demolido por el pie de Clark (¿recuerdas a tu _hijo_?, En parapente desde el más alto acantilado. El más alto. Cumpliendo tus sueños de niñez. Sin jamás aterrizar. _Quiero volar padre, quiero significar algo_). Los accidentes que pueden provocar el deseo. 

Lo tercero es recordar a Cassandra y sus visiones, algo bueno, algo hermoso, algo grande, algo mío. Porque no es lo grande lo que lo acompaña por las noches. _I don't wan to do good things I want to do great things,  _le susurra una voz sospechosamente inmadura y arrogante, sospechosamente real; pero no es la única y de cierto modo eso solo complica las cosas y enriquece sus días. Quizás su alma. Los accidentes del deseo. 

Ha. 

Lo cuarto que escucha es la burla en su cabeza. Pero esa burla no tiene un hijo de tres años ni a Clark. Solo a Lionel, y a él le parece que el cambio esta bien. Es hermoso. Y es bueno. No hay manera en que no lo sea. No puede permitirlo. Y es. 

La mirada de su hijo tan llena de asombro cuando le relata historias. La mirada de su hijo cuando esconde el hecho de tener pesadillas y se acurruca contra sí mismo cada noche hasta que Lex lo toma en brazos y entonces se desintegra en su pecho sollozando quietamente. La mirada de su hijo cuando le dice que todo estará bien y el latido de su corazón cuando despierta en las noches y se da cuenta de que esta a salvo. Con él. Algo hermoso. Algo bueno. Algo grande. Hasta Clark y Liam, él no sabía que se pudieran conjugar en un todo. 

- ¡Maldición!. - dejo la bandeja a un lado y recogió el juguete- Sabes, esto ya es algo de orgullo- Clark y Liam han discutido sobre el futuro del Sr. Pato tantas veces que Lex ha perdido la cuenta. También ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha sido rescatado de la basura porque Clark no tiene el corazón y Liam tiene el instinto negociador de los Luthors. 

- Oh, Clark. Dime como _realmente_ te sientes. – se estiro levemente sonriendo burlón- Si no fuera una mujer.

- Oh, cállate- sonrió- traigo desayuno a la cama y me insultas.

- Reafirmas mi punto. 

- Come.

- Ven aquí. – Clark se sienta a su lado y comienza a contarle acerca de la ultima llamada Lois, y la comida con su madre a la cual Lex no pudo llegar. Lex solo le observa comer mientras saborea su omelet, y sonríe de vez en cuando, solo porque puede- Clark...

- ¿Hmm?- responde distraído. Lex sonríe aun más. 

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos solos?...- todo él día. Pero él deja que el primer pensamiento llegue a casa, y luego es solo Clark con esa sonrisa que augura horas de piel sudada y quizá alguna frase coherente- doy media hora hasta que el infierno se habrá.- la risa de Clark es suficiente para dejar su café de lado de una vez y dedicarse a solo observarlo. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. 

- Me conmueve tu optimismo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?. Vive y aprende. El miedo es una gran herramienta.

- No lo estés.

- ¿Y tu no lo estas?.

- No tengo opción, tengo que hacer frente, eso me pasa por asociarme con cobardes como tu. Además, soy el alienígena que tuvo a tu hijo por ocho meses. 

- ... Nada puede ser fácil con nosotros, ¿no es así?.

- ¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?... estuve EMBARAZADO, Lex. Me debes al menos dos islas y una pensión, y deja de intentar darle lecciones con tutores, no cambiara mi idea, ira a una escuela como todo el mundo.

- Porque somos  muy normales.

- Y maldita sea que tienes razón.

- Los Brady y los Bush no tiene nada en nosotros. 

- Así es.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?.- pero Clark deja de sonreír por unos segundos, considerando la respuesta, mientras Lex aleja la bandeja vacía, y se acomoda en la cama, observando al hombre más valiente que haya conocido. O algo por el estilo.

- Lo mejor que podemos.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?. No, "Lex es nuestro legado", o "Lex, como puedes preguntar eso", o...

- Estas realmente ocioso por estos días, ¿no es así?.

- No tienes idea. - se burlo- Ven... ven a dormir conmigo. No lo he hecho en mas de una semana. 

- ¿En serio?- se burlo. 

- En serio.

- ... Dijiste dormir...

- mentí...

- ...

- ... Clark...

- Hmm.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- pregunta mientras el sol se cuela por las ventanas e ilumina todos los rincones del Penthouse. Las ultimas palabras suaves contra su paladar. 

- Algo hermoso...

FIN 


End file.
